Manny's Second Life
by StarKrazi4U
Summary: Manny's life is about to change, and she turns to the most unlikely sources for help.
1. Manny's 2nd Life

a/n: I'm really excited today because I finally finished my first chapter! If there are certain words within qoutation marks, that is what the characters are thinking. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: Degrassi School  
  
(Lunch Time)  
  
Paige: Where is Manny she's always gone at lunch, she's not trying to loose weight by skipping meals is she?  
  
Hazel: No, I don't think Manny is that dumb, you know.  
  
Paige: Hazel, Hazel, HAZEL!  
  
"I wonder how long Paige has been calling my name."  
  
Paige: Are you okay?  
  
Hazel: Yeah just thinking about something. Paige can I talk to you later, I'm going to find Manny, Bye.  
  
Paige: Well, wait, I can help you.  
  
Hazel: NO! I mean thanks anyways I don't need any help. Call me later.  
  
Paige:...Bye  
  
(Hazel finds Manny in the Bathroom)  
  
Hazel: Manny I know your in here. Come out.  
  
Manny: I don't want to. I skipped all my classes this morning.  
  
Hazel: MANNY! Why are you skipping classes?  
  
Manny: Because I just am! If you knew, you probably would too...  
  
(Manny walks out of stall)  
  
Manny: See just look at me! I can't go out there and let the whole world see me! I'm like the School's tramp!  
  
Hazel: Oh my...god. What happen?  
  
Manny: I was at a party and I met this really cute guy, and we were talking and he seemed really nice, and....  
  
Hazel: Well, did you go with him or what happen? I mean if he did rape you, you have to report it. Manny I'm so sorry for you! I can't believe this happen. "Okay Hazel don't cry, don't cry!!"  
  
Manny: Hazel, are you okay you look like your going to cry. "She looks like she's going to cry!! I'm the one going to cry; I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Hazel: No, I'm fine don't worry. Worry about yourself, and I hope this guy you met doesn't know where you live, because he could try to attack you again! Oh, Manny I'm just so worried. "I can't cry, I mean maybe if it was a really close friend of mine i would, but...O just let it all out Hazel!"  
  
(Hazel runs to Manny and gives her a sympathetic hug)  
  
Manny: Well, see this is what happen.... "I can't believe I'm telling her this..."  
  
a/n: Sorry it's so short! It's my first chapter I've ever written on here. I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R 


	2. The Haunting Night

(Girls Bathroom, Lunch is almost over yet, and Manny is explaining her night.)  
  
Manny: See I know some of the people from Bardell, you know the school where Dean is from, and they invited me to a party. Andre, (one's who's parents were out of town) was throwing the party and me and him had been friends for awhile. So I went. There were alot of people, I mean you wouldn't believe it! I was sitting at a table when this really cute guy came up and ask me to dance with him. At first I didn't know what to do, but than said yes.  
  
Hazel: Ooh was he a good dancer?  
  
Manny: Hazel...  
  
Hazel: I'm just wondering, but never mind than. Continue, I won't interrupt this time.  
  
Manny: Anyways, we started to dance, and he was a good dancer. After dancing we sat down and talked. He said he was from Minnesota, and that he was transferred to Bardell after his Mom got a job promotion here. He was only 2 years older. I looked at the nearest clocked and notice it was already 10:30. I had to be home by 11:00, otherwise I was going to be grounded. I told him I had to leave, and he said he would walk me, but I said it was okay I don't live that far. I than left.  
  
(By now, lunch was over and they were both in the handicap stall, and sitting on the floor so nobody saw them.)  
  
Hazel: Keep going, but don't if you don't want to remember the haunting night.  
  
Manny: Its okay. I was almost home when I heard someone behind me. I turned, and saw no one. I was getting scared, and it was pretty dark down the street so i started to run to get home faster. But the foot steps got louder and louder until....  
  
(Manny is now sobbing, and Hazel is holding her)  
  
Hazel: Manny, don't continue if it's to hard to talk about. I don't want you to have to go back to that dreadful night.  
  
Manny: Its okay, I need to tell someone. I turned around and saw it was Andre, and I asked why he was following me. He said he never got his good- night kiss, and than grab me. It was terrible, Hazel! After that we were in this room and that's when he raped me. I was scared. I screamed but he told me to shut-up otherwise he would do it again. It all went so quick. Than I was knocked out and woke up 2 hours later by myself. It was now 1:00 A.M. and I had to get home.  
  
Hazel: Did you make it home?  
  
(By now 2 classes had gone by, and it was almost the end of the day.)  
  
Manny: Yes, and my mom had been waiting up for me. she started crying and I started crying and told her what happen. She called the police and told them. It would take awhile for them to find him, because i only knew his first name. Later that day my mom set up an appointment with my doctor, because I didn't know if he used protection or not, and we wanted to make sure he did. As you can see he....  
  
Hazel: Didn't. Manny that must have been really hard on you. I'm so sorry.  
  
Manny: 'wipes eyes' You don't need to be, it's not your fault. 


	3. The Note

a/n: Hey I hope you enjoyed the 1st and 2nd chapter. Please R&R!! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
(School has already ended, Manny went home, while Hazel had to stop at her locker.)  
  
"O god, I missed all my classes this afternoon what are the teachers going to say. Well I better get out of here before Mr. Rad..."  
  
(Mr. Raditch breaks off Hazel's thoughts.)  
  
Mr. Raditch: Hazel! Why weren't you in any of your afternoon classes today? You weren't on the attentive slips. Care to explain, this little mix up? Or were you sick? "Kids these days. Maybe we should have cameras to know where they are for now on..."  
  
Hazel: Well Mr. Raditch, I wasn't feeling good, so I just stayed in the bathroom.  
  
Mr. Raditch: Well, I see next time you must report to the nurses office, otherwise a phone call to your parents will be prohibited.  
  
Hazel: Yes Mr. Raditch.  
  
Mr. Raditch: You can leave now. It's the weekend, Go-Go, Have Fun!  
  
"That's weird Mr. Raditch is never this happy to get kids out of the school...I wonder what he is going to do?"  
  
Hazel: Mm...okay Bye.  
  
"Woof-ta! That was a close one. Now to get home, without getting in they eyes of Paige."  
  
(Hazel starts walking down the hall next to the walls, and makes sure nobody is coming while she crosses to the front doors.)  
  
"Okay cleared. Now just to open the door and make a run for the end of the block. Paige will never see me than. I hope I can run fast enough."  
  
(Hazel pushes on the door.)  
  
"I almost feel like I'm in a horror movie trying to escape the very last second and than I get caught. But this time I won't, oh no Paige isn't going to see me."  
  
(Hazel makes it out, and sees no one in site. She starts to run down the stairs and to the corner.)  
  
"Good thing i did that year of track in 9th grade. Or maybe not."  
  
Paige: Hazel, who are you running from?  
  
Hazel: No one. My mom said I had to be home by 3:15, and it's 3:15 now.  
  
Paige: Oh, well here I'll give you a lift.  
  
(Paige is in her moms brand new blue mini van with Spinner. Shes leans a hand out to show that its new and says:)  
  
Paige: What'd think? My mom just got it. Come on will drop you off. We're going by your house anyways Spinner has to get to work. Right Honey-bee.  
  
Spinner: That's right Honey-bee  
  
(Gives Paige a kiss on the cheek.)  
  
"Those to sometimes make me sick. Well I guess I could get a ride. I don't think she'll question me while shes driving; I mean Spinner is with. Why would she?  
  
Hazel: Oh thanks that would be great! You know how my mom gets when I'm late.  
  
Paige: Hop in!  
  
(Hazel finally gets home, and sees a note on her front door. It reads the following:)  
  
Hazel-  
  
I went to the grocery store. Manny called and left a message she said it was  
  
urgent and needed to talk to pronto. She sounded really worried, and she sounded  
  
like was crying. I hope you call her back. The message is still on the machine and  
  
she left her number.  
  
Love Mom  
  
(Hazel opens the door, and runs right to the phone without even waving or saying thanks to Paige.) 


End file.
